


Whats Said Is Said

by Hecking_Tired



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecking_Tired/pseuds/Hecking_Tired
Summary: "In a way, Gotham was beautiful. A dangerous kind of beautiful, but still."Bruce doesn't know how to parent, Jason pays for it, and Dick tries to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 72





	Whats Said Is Said

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a bit ago, but I spruced it up a bit and posting it now as my return to the DC fandom!

Jason had to get out of there. The room was filled with loud accusations from both him and Bruce, with Dick desperately trying to curb the argument. Even with his best efforts, things were said and he _had to get out _. So he did. He ran right out the door and into the night, and he didn't stop until he couldn't run anymore.__

__Now he is here on this rooftop overlooking the city. In a way, Gotham was beautiful. A dangerous kind of beautiful, but still. Up here, it was finally quiet and he could sort the thoughts in his head. He could, but he won't. Instead, he distracts himself with the blinking lights of the city that had beaten him down time and time again._ _

__His mom’s betrayal. The Joker. The lazarus pit and the toxic anger his resurrection brought. He knew he had every right to be angry at Bruce and everything else, but he had let that anger get out of control and it almost consumed him. He had a second chance at _living _, damn it. He was still angry, that wasn’t going anytime soon. But he can be productive with it now. He _has _been productive with it, which led to tonight's argument._____ _

______He was about to take out one of the biggest drug lords in Gotham, permanently, and Bruce came in at the last second and stopped him. A batarang had knocked away his gun and injured his hand. He absentmindedly rubbed at his wrist where the worst of it hit. All of that to save a criminal. That’s what ultimately caused all of his frustrations with Bruce to come to the surface and explode as soon as he was dragged into the Batcave. It only got worse when he was called reckless, out of control, just as bad as the criminal he was after._ _ _ _ _ _

______That last part is what made him leave. Those words were going to haunt him, even if he didn’t believe them. Footsteps from behind pulled him from his thoughts, and he saw Dick sit beside him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you here to drag me back? Because it isn't happening.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason shrugged. “Just peachy. I didn't run into trouble getting here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know that’s not what I'm asking about.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______There was a pause, neither sure how to continue for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I told you, I’m fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m sorry he said those things. I hope you won’t disappear again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“....I wish I could hear that from Bruce.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know.”_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
